Retsujo Akuryō
Retsujo Akuryō (悪霊烈女 Demon Heroine) is a member of the cursed Akuryō Clan, which is despised by the Seireite. Despite this she quickly rose through the ranks in the Gotei 13, becoming a seated officer in the 7th Division. It was evident however that none of the Captains wanted her in their Division, so 3rd Division Captain Takehiko Ohayashi took her as his Lieutenant. Appearance Retsujo is slightly above average height, with long flowing black hair that is tied into a high pony tail that extends to her waist with bangs that frame her face and dark blue eyes. She has a full figure with larger than average breasts, though she is shown to actually wear breast bindings to compress them. She wears the standard shihaksho though hers is worn loose, exposing her breast bindings, with her lieutenant's armband around her upper right arm. Personality Retsujo is very calm, rational and level headed, in contrast with most of her clan. She is also shown to be very tolerable, being able to take insults about her family and ancestry and not be fazed at all, though there are times where she is shown to be effected by such treatment, causing her to break down in tears. She is also shown to have the infamous Akuryo anger, as she is seen hacking a defeated Hollow to pieces before shattering its mask to kill it, however she does have a noticably better control over it than her fellow clan members. Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 Retsujo is in possession of a high level of Spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is also noted to be somewhat malevolent in feel due to her being of the Akuryo Clan. Her Reitsu manifests as a dark yellow. Expert Swordsmanship: Simply due to the fact her Zanpakuto takes the form of two swords rather than one means that to properly wield it Retsujo had to train to wield what is normally a two handed weapon in one hand. With only one of the blades she is shown to be able to fight on par with other Lieutenants, however when using both her style is shown to become surprisingly elegant and unpredictable. Kido Practitioner: '''Retsujo has some skill in the use of Kido, being able to use Bakudo up to level 65 without an incantation. Despite this, she is poor in Hado, needing an incantation to properly cast even the weakest spells. '''Flash Step Practitioner: Retsujo can use Flash Step, however due to the fact her Shikai's Kage no Tejun acts as quicker alternative, her skill in the art is unknown. She is fast enough however, to be able to catch her opponents off guard. Kyōgan At will Retsujo can manifest a Kyōgan in her left eye, turning the iris light red and the pupil into a three pointed star. Using it for prolonged periods of time severly drains her strength, and as a result it is only used as a last resort. She claims hers is diluted, which is why only her left eye changes. Once her Kyogan fully matures her pupil instead becomes a six pointed star and no longer drains her as severely, allowing it to be used more freely. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' With her Kyōgan active Retsujo's spiritual power noticeably increases, allowing her to fight longer and harder. Once it is completed her spiritual energy is noted to be some two or three times greater than normal, allowing her to fight at the peak of her ability. *'Enhanced Vision:' Retsujo's left eye can track nearly every movement around her, though as her right eye cannot she tends to be unable to act on her left eye's sight. Once completed this weakness is removed and her reflexes are now on par with her enhanced vision. *'Akuma Shiryoku' (悪魔視力 Demonic Sight): Retsujo focuses red reiatsu in front of her left eye, after which it fires off in a thin beam of energy, remniscent of a Cero. The destrictive power of the beam depends on Retsujo's Spiritual Energy Levels, and how long she charges it. Once her Kyōgan is completed the beam is notably stronger and wider, being able to overpower most spiritual attacks from a stronger enemy. Zanpakuto Tasogare (黄昏 Twilight) is Retsujo's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a pair of identical katana. They are of standard length with slightly more curve to them than normal. Their tsuba are bronze colored and oval shaped with a groove that follows the shape half way between the edge and the blade. Their hilt wrappings and sheath are black, and the sheaths are worn at her hip, one on each side. Shikai: Tasogare is released with the command "Scar the Sun and Moon" after which each katana transforms into a voulge. Their blades are three feet long, and black with silver edges, straight and singled bladed. The poles are dark gray and somewhat short, only two feet, which allows them to be used as swords. Alternatively she can release only one of the katana into Shikai if she so chooses, removing "and Moon" from the release command. * Shikai Special Ability: Tasogare is used primarially for melee combat, resulting in those who don't know of its powers to assume it is a Melee Type Zanpakuto. In fact, it is a Darkness Type, granting Retsujo powers over shadows. **'Kage no Tejun' (影の手順 Shadow Step): Retsujo can step into a shadow and meld into it. She is then able to teleport vast distances undetected by travelling through other shadows. The only weakness of this technique is that Retsujo cannot reappear in a shadowless area. **'Kurai Kusari' (暗い鎖 Dark Chains): Retsujo swings one of the voulges, causing a chain made of darkness to fly off the edge and wrap around the target, binding them. She can then cause the chains to tighten or loosen on command. **'Yami no Hadō' (闇の波動 Wave of Darkness): By spinning in a circle with one vougle in each hand Retsujo releases a large omnidirectional wave of darkness which harms and pushes back anyone it comes into contact with. Bankai: Tasogare Shoku (黄昏食 Twilight Eclipse) is the Bankai state of Retsujo's Zanpakuto. To trigger it she combines the voulges into a single double headed one while calling out Bankai. Every shadow in the immediate vicinity is drawn to her and meld together to form a shroud around her. Around her upper body it forms constructs reminiscent of samurai armor while it flares out around her legs to form a dress like covering that is cut open in the front. Her actual Zanpakuto is now in the form of a double headed vouge as stated, with a black bladed ring forming around the pole. In the middle of the ring, at right angles to the pole, two blades spikes are present, each roughly a foot long. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Trivia *Retsujo is commonly called "Devil Woman" by other members of the Gotei 13 due to a possible translation of her name. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Shinigami Category:Lieutenant Category:Female Category:Females